


Choice

by MaurLin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection, One Shot, Third Party Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaurLin/pseuds/MaurLin
Summary: Kagami makes a startling discovery in the middle of an akuma attack.Written before I saw Ikari Gozen- and I haven't seen Loveater yet, so...





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to ZAG and Thomas Astruc.

Kagami was looking forward to the car ride after fencing practice today- not because she was tired, but because of who she was riding with. Her mother was meeting with Mr. Agreste, so she was riding with Adrien to the Agreste mansion in his car.

Adrien was a kind young man, probably the best fencer (except for her- maybe) she had ever met, and handsome to a fault, yet not full of himself. If Kagami was going to fall for anyone- and she hadn’t thought she would find anyone up to her level- Adrien would be the one.

And he was a perfect gentleman, holding the door open and handing her into her seat before going around the back of the car and getting into his own. Kagami couldn’t have asked for a better end to her day, even though she couldn’t think of anything to talk about.

And then the ride became something else…

There were screams outside the car, and the driver- Adrien’s bodyguard- slewed the car to the side to avoid a blockade in the road. Kagami looked up out of her window to see a creature made of- what was that? Ramen? Whatever it was, it chucked another car over theirs as it roared.

Adrien pulled on Kagami’s arm. “Come on, we need to get out of here!” His bodyguard had already run to the front of the car, looking for all the world as if he intended to stop the creature himself.

Kagami scrambled out Adrien’s side of the car, and he pulled her into the alley and out of the line of fire. Now she could hear the whizzing of a yoyo string above the slurps and roars of the pasta-creature; Kagami knew that Ladybug must be nearby.

Adrien was unable to keep away from the alley entrance, as if the battle had him transfixed. “I’ve got to help her,” he muttered; he seemed to have forgotten that Kagami was there. She grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back.

A roar from the street caught Kagami’s attention. The noodle- monster had seized Adrien’s bodyguard and flung him down the street. Ladybug managed to catch the man with her yoyo and set him down more gently, but in the process she left herself vulnerable. Strands of thin noodle snaked around her, lifting her off the ground, trapping one arm and sliding around her neck.

Ladybug struggled to pull the loops free, gasping for breath; but for every one she pulled off, another took its place. Her motions became weaker, and more noodles twined themselves around her.

“Ladybug!” yelled Adrien. He pulled his fencing foil out of its case and ran out into the street before Kagami could stop him. Adrien threw the foil upward in a spin, cutting the noodles holding Ladybug captive; she dropped several feet into Adrien’s arms. The monster threw its head back and roared into the sky.

Adrien staggered for a moment, then carried Ladybug into the alley before the creature could look their way. Kagami made room as he set Ladybug down on the ground and began pulling the strands off of her.

“Ladybug?” Adrien said, voice shaking slightly. His face was totally unguarded, showing a love and concern Kagami had never seen before. “Ladybug, are you okay?”

Ladybug’s eyes were closed, and she coughed a little as she panted for air. She shook her head slightly, as if disoriented. “I’m okay, kitty,” she muttered. Adrien flinched and turned pink, but didn’t stop yanking off noodles.

Ladybug reached up, and her hand landed on Adrien’s shoulder. Her eyes popped open, and she scrambled backward against the wall, turning an astonishing shade of pink too. “A-Adrien? What- I’m sorry, I thought-“

Adrien held his hands up to stop Ladybug’s apology, smiling slightly, although he was still pink around the ears. “It’s okay, Ladybug. As long as you’re all right.” He grinned sheepishly as Ladybug’s blush deepened. “I don’t mind being mistaken for your partner.”

Ladybug glanced shyly away, then back with a smile.”Just don’t tell Cat Noir, okay?” Adrien laughed.

Kagami suddenly put it together. Adrien was in love with Ladybug- and Ladybug was attracted to him, too. She reeled a little at this revelation- she had always thought Adrien cared for that girl, Marinette, but he couldn’t admit it.

While she was processing this new information, Adrien was volunteering to go find his bodyguard. “Can you stay with Kagami for a minute?” he asked Ladybug.

Ladybug nodded. Though she was mostly recovered, she was still breathing heavily. “Only a minute. I need to stop that akuma quickly; I hope Cat Noir gets here fast.”

Adrien nodded to her; he backed away reluctantly, but then ran down the alley away from the girls.

Kagami decided to press her advantage. She turned to Ladybug. “How long have you been in love with Adrien?” she asked matter-of-factly.

Ladybug jumped slightly. “I-I’m sorry; what do you mean?”

“We both know you love him. I could see it on your face,” Kagami persisted. She didn’t know why it was important to know, but it was, and she never hesitated when those feelings came. “Please.”

Ladybug had a ‘why should you care’ look on her face, but then she shook her head. “It doesn’t matter if I do or not.” She glanced at the entrance to the alley. “It wouldn’t be safe for anyone I- loved- if others knew that I did.” She looked Kagami in the eye. “People who know are a danger to my loved ones if they’re akumatized. I can’t risk that.”

The pain and sadness in Ladybug’s eyes was a shock to Kagami. She hadn’t thought about what a superhero had to sacrifice to do their duty. “But you aren’t Ladybug all the time. You could love him as yourself.”

Ladybug smiled, but it looked bitter. “No one can know who I am as a civilian- not even Cat Noir, and he’s my partner. As for Adrien…” She slumped against the wall, losing the smile. “I’m not the same person without the mask. He wouldn’t see  me at all- if I was lucky, I’d be just his friend.” Ladybug shook herself, and raised her chin as she straightened. “Speaking of Cat Noir- I can hear him out there; I’d better go.”

Kagami nodded. “Good luck. And thank you.”

Ladybug gave her an odd look, but ran out of the alley, unslinging her yoyo. Kagami came back to the mouth of the alley, and watched the fight with the noodle-monster as she thought about what Ladybug had told her.

She found her attention drawn toward Cat Noir as the fight progressed. Something about him was striking an odd note in her mind, as if something she had forgotten was right in front of her. Then she suddenly realized what it was, and her eyes widened.

Cat Noir’s fighting style was familiar to her- she had fought someone with the same footwork, the same fencing technique, so often it was unmistakable. Cat Noir was  Adrien.

Everything Kagami knew about Adrien raced through her mind. She sat on her heels in the alley, and closed her eyes to try and make sense of it all.

Everyone knew Cat Noir flirted with Ladybug, and that Ladybug insisted that they were not a couple (public kisses notwithstanding). Yet Ladybug loved Adrien, and he clearly loved her back. But Ladybug would not permit herself to show that love, to protect Adrien, not knowing he was her partner already. And now Kagami had a good idea who Ladybug really was; it would explain Adrien’s interest in and instinct to protect a girl he called ‘just a friend’, if he subconsciously identified her with Ladybug.

If this were a Japanese anime, like the ones Kagami had seen growing up, she might have watched the show avidly, to see when the two finally discovered each other. But this was real life- and now Kagami could see what her role in that real-life anime would be, if she kept on going the way she was.

She would be the ‘other girl’- the self-assured fighter who chased after the male love interest even when it was obvious to the outside observer that he would never love her back. Oh, he would be kind to her, and think of her as a friend (if she would let him), but he would never be hers. Kagami had always thought those were the most foolish of anime characters- they were inevitably very physically active girls with strong personalities, who probably intimidated and infatuated any other boy they came across. Still, they insisted on throwing themselves at the one boy who was clearly not interested in them that way.

And yet- here she was.

Unless she chose to be otherwise.

It hurt- Kagami was surprised by how much it hurt, to realize that Adrien was not going to love her the way she wanted. But as much of a surprise to her was the peace that deciding not to follow the foolish path brought; it made the hurt into something bearable, and made Kagami feel stronger than she did even after a hard-fought fencing bout. Tears of release stung her eyes, as she let go of her dreams and chose the difficult path- the idea of choosing her own fate for herself brought more strength, and made the pain even less.

“Kagami? Are you all right?”

Ladybug’s voice penetrated Kagami’s introspective state; she opened her eyes and looked into the masked blue ones. Cat Noir stood at Ladybug’s shoulder with a concerned look on his face- but no love; not like Adrien had looked at Ladybug. That told Kagami all she needed to know, and the feeling of having made the  _ right _ decision made her smile calmly even though one tear broke loose to slide down her cheek.

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” Kagami stood up. “The akuma is gone?”

“Yes,” Ladybug said. “Your driver is waiting for you and Adrien.” But Kagami was watching Cat Noir out of the corner of her eye, and caught his slight reaction to this reminder that he needed to leave and change back.

Just then, both his and Ladybug’s miraculous beeped a warning. Kagami decided to let them off the hook. “You both need to go; I will be fine.” She turned and walked out of the alley towards the car, where Adrien’s bodyguard waited with a scowl. She didn’t look back.

Adrien ran over from further down the street in less than a minute- Kagami figured he’d become used to quick-changes. He handed her back into the car (as gentlemanly as ever), and they resumed their interrupted journey.

Kagami stayed quiet all the way back to the Agreste mansion. She could sense Adrien giving her concerned looks, but she didn’t turn towards him. Anything she could say to him had to be done in private; she did not want to have a conversation where others could hear, for his sake.

At the mansion, Kagami’s mother waited. Apparently Mr. Agreste had been delayed by an emergency; their meeting was only now beginning, when it should have been nearly over. Kagami settled into an armchair to wait until they were finished.

“Kagami? Are you sure you’re all right? You were pretty quiet on the way here.” Adrien was standing at Kagami’s elbow.

She looked up into his face and gave him a small smile. “I am fine, thank you. I’m just thinking about some things.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“Perhaps.” She tilted her head to the side. “Is there anywhere private we can go?”

Adrien glanced at Nathalie, who nodded in a silent communication. “Sure. We can go to my room.”

Knowing what she knew now, Kagami was uncomfortable with the idea of being alone with Adrien in his bedroom; however, she knew that the ‘room’ was more like a studio apartment with luxurious amenities. It would have to do. She got up and followed him up the stairs.

Once there, Adrien puttered around, putting his fencing gear away while Kagami watched the view of the clouds outside from the sofa. She was still unsure how this conversation should go.

Better to jump right into it. “Adrien, may I ask you something personal?”

He looked over at her. “Sure, Kagami. You can ask me anything, but I won’t promise an answer if it’s personal.”

That was probably the best answer Kagami was going to get; she breathed slowly, and asked what she really wanted to know.

“How long have you been in love with Ladybug- Cat Noir?”

Adrien froze. “I’m- not sure what you mean, Kagami…” he said slowly.

Kagami got up and took a few steps toward him. “It was obvious today. I saw how you jumped in to save Ladybug. How you looked at her. And when I saw Cat Noir during the fight, I recognized your fighting style. I’ve faced it often enough to know it when I see it.” She stared into Adrien’s face from a few inches away; he had an expression carved of stone across his features. “Please don’t insult my intelligence by denying it.”

Adrien didn’t wilt under her gaze. Carefully he said, “Even if what you say is true, I couldn’t confirm it or deny it. That’s how a superhero’s life would work.” He turned away stiffly.”It would be dangerous for you to know who Cat Noir is- if Hawkmoth ever even guessed you might know, you and your family would become akuma targets.” He stared at a random spot on the floor. “But if you’re asking how long Cat Noir has loved Ladybug- from all accounts, the day they met. And she does not feel the same way.”

“For Cat Noir, that may be true,” Kagami replied, moving away to stand by the sofa. “But how does she feel about Adrien?” Somehow, this made sense; talking about Adrien’s love life in the third person- even to him- felt less painful.

Adrien didn’t look up. “If they’re the same person, wouldn’t she feel the same way for both?”

Kagami could see his problem now- he wanted Ladybug to love all of him, when she only knew half of him so far as he knew. “If they’re the same person- does  _ she _ know that?”

Adrien finally looked up at her, with a pain written across his face as deep as the one Ladybug had shown Kagami earlier. “For their protection- would she want to?”

Kagami almost rolled her eyes, but it was inappropriate to do so when Adrien hurt that much. “She said almost the same thing to me, in the alley. When I asked her how long she had been in love with you.” She stepped towards Adrien again, stopping about two feet away. “She said she could never show she loved anyone as Ladybug, because they or anyone who knew might become targets. And that ‘Adrien’ wouldn’t see her civilian self as anything, except maybe a friend.” She smiled. “In an anime, they would call that a ‘love square’, even though there are really only two people involved. I never understood that.”

The look on Adrien’s face was priceless; Kagami had definitely given him a shock to match her own (not that that was the goal). Finally, he cleared his throat. “Okay. Let’s say- hypothetically- that- Adrien- and Cat Noir are the same person. And that Ladybug loves one and not the other. Until and unless she learns they are the same, what can he do about it?”

Kagami shrugged slightly. “I don’t know. Maybe look around to see if Ladybug is standing right next to him- an overlooked friend.”

Before their conversation could go on, there was a knock at the door, and Nathalie came in. “Kagami, your mother is ready to go; your car is waiting at the gates.”

“Thank you; I will be there shortly.” Kagami turned to Adrien as Nathalie left, and smiled. “I hope I have given you something to think about?”

Adrien smiled back at her. “I will definitely be thinking about our talk for a long time.”

Although he didn’t have to, he saw Kagami to the door of the car. “Thank you for being a friend,” he whispered before shutting the door.

Kagami smiled and waved through the glass window. She leaned back as the car started moving, and thought about her choice.

Yes. This was the role she wanted. To be a real friend. Kagami kept smiling all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> This...I'm not sure where it came from. Probably Frozer had something to do with it; my brain latches onto little things and goes in different directions. But watching the love tesseract can be painful enough without throwing more people in the mix- and Kagami strikes me as intelligent enough to realize that and put the kibosh on being an accessory to complications.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot. As always, comments/ thoughts/ opinions are welcome.


End file.
